


Together

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Merthur Party [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has risen, M/M, Merthur Party, Merthur Party 2013, Modern Setting, Poetry, Team Orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He holds your hands in his,<br/>“I love you, I love you,” he whispers in your ear,<br/>But this you already know.</p><p>Arthur has risen from Avalon, and he and Merlin are finally reunited. They know something bad is coming eventually, but for now, they're just enjoying each other.</p><p>My submission for Merthur Party Prompt 7- The Golden Age. Go Team Orange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real, serious attempt at proper poetry and therefore the first time I've ever actually published a poem for other people to read, so please, tell me what you think!  
> Just in case it's not obvious, there are five verses in each section of the poem- the only exception is the last verse, which is in a section all of its own.  
> Also I should probably mention, just in case you didn't already know, that all my works in this series are part of one continuous story, but they can be read as stand alone fics.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

He holds your hands in his,

“I love you, I love you,” he whispers in your ear,

But this you already know.

 

You’ve been apart for over a thousand years,

And it felt like an eternity had passed,

But now it’s like he was never gone.

 

Touching, kissing, shameless looks and gentle loving,

These things you haven’t shared since before he died,

But your body remembers them all too well.

 

You writhe beneath him, completely undone,

Like he knows exactly how to love you,

But he’s always done that, hasn’t he?

 

“I’m staying with you forever,” he whispers as you lie in bed,

He’s told you this before and was thwarted by destiny,

But this time you know it is true.

 

Two years now since you’ve been reunited,

Two years you’ve been waiting for a great evil to appear,

But it’s definitely coming, this you are certain of.

 

 _We should be preparing_ , you tell yourself,

 _We need to be ready when it arrives_ ,

But you can’t bring yourself to care.

 

_When Albion’s need is greatest, Arthur will rise again,_

Those were the words the great dragon told you,

But no terrible tragedy has yet arrived.

 

“You shouldn’t worry,” he tells you always,

“We’ll know when it happens,” he says,

But you still cannot help but worry.

 

You’ll keep an eye out for it, you tell yourself,

You know you’re destined to stop it,

But for now, can’t you just enjoy him?

 

“I never thought you were so domestic,” you say as you laugh,

So he orders you to bring him his lunch,

But instead you call him a clotpole and walk away.

 

This is all you’ve ever wanted, to be with him,

Just the two of you, without destiny in the way,

But this idyllic life cannot last.

 

The big bad comes eventually, and your destiny arrives,

You do not want to face it,

But you know you have no choice.

 

“We’ll face it together,” he tells you.

“We’ll face it together and win,”

But you still cannot help but worry.

 

The panic grips you like a vice and freezes you,

His life is fading before your eyes,

But destiny has other plans.

 

You cannot stop yourself from crying, as the heartache crushes you once more,

You think you’ve lost him once again,

But he reaches out and takes your hand.

 

“Don’t think you’re getting rid of me this time,” he says, and he laughs,

“I’m not leaving you just yet,”

But wasn’t his wound fatal?

 

You got to him just in time, you find out later,

As he slowly recovers at home,

But what’s going to happen now?

 

It’s all over the news, the mysterious hero,

The one who saved the world,

But no one knows who he is.

 

You breath a sigh of relief, you’re safe now,

No one’s going to come for you,

But what if they figure it out?

 

“It’s time to travel the world,” you tell him.

“We haven’t done that yet,”

But it reminds you of the journeys you used to take.

 

Together you travel the world, all the way around,

Just the two of you alone,

But that’s all you both ever need.

 

Because you are Merlin, and he is Arthur,

And he will die again someday,

But this time, you’ll get to follow him.

 

 

 


End file.
